Venom
by cutwithoutmercy
Summary: Beast Boy is kicked off the Titans and leaves. 3 years later a man calling himself Beast comes to Jump City with a team. Who is Beast and what is this 'mishap' he talks about?
1. Leaving Home

A/N: I came up with this idea after long hours of boredom and reading WAY too much fan fiction. Enjoy!

-  
"I need a vacation!" Beast Boy yelled at the resident traffic light, Robin.

"No. You NEED to continue protecting the city. You WANT a vacation." Robin replied.

The other Titans sat back and watched, not sure who to root for so they remained silent.

Beast Boy let out a low growl and turned and walked to the door.

"If you take one more step, you're off the team…" Robin said, using his trump card with a smirk on his face.

Beast Boy turned and walked to the others and gave Starfire a hug, Cyborg a clap on his metallic shoulder, and Raven a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking away again.

"Beast Boy! Get back here!" Robin yelled.

Beast Boy turned around once again and looked at Raven.

"Goodbye…" He was about to turn, but stopped. "Oh, and Robin." He raised his finger to his former leader. "Friends don't threaten each other."

With that, Beast Boy swept out of the Tower and the Titans lives for the next 3 years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Tell me what you think. I need feedback. 


	2. Discoveries

A/N: Hello! I would like to thank Tech-Man for proofreading and acosta perez jose ramiro for use of Wolf Lass,Scaredy Cat, and the rest of their team.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(3 years later)

Raven sat at the kitchen table with the three remaining Titans.

Over the years the team had changed a little, each member becoming more comfortable with the others.

But the most notable changes were in Starfire and Robin.

Robin had become Nightwing, just as Starfire had predicted. While she was no longer innocent and naive.

Both had changed just after Beast Boy left. They all still felt a little resentment towards Robin, but at least they were speaking...

Raven jumped as her communicator went off, buzzing at her hip. She reached down and opened it.

An all black figure with pure-white eyes was shown.

"Is this Raven of the Titans?" The figure asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Raven replied, instantly distrusting the man.

"My name is Beast. I would like to meet for lunch on the 24th, at a small, depressing cafe near the mall. Can you come?"

"Why should I?" Raven asked.

The figure leaned closer to the screen. "I know where BB is..." he whispered.

The connection went dead before she could respond.

Raven sighed and left the table, determined to meet Beast, alone.

Nightwing would never let one of his teammates go alone.

Too bad she hasn't been under his control for 3 years...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat in the cafe, waiting for Beast to arrive.

'Five more minutes than, I'm gone...' Raven thought, for the third time in ten minutes.

Than Beast walked in, looking exactly like he had before.

With him was a girl who looked like Starfire with brown hair, black boots and gloves, and everything else white.

Beast noticed her and walked over, his younger date trailing.

"Hello, Raven..." Beast greeted.

"Hello." raven raised an eyebrow. "Who's your date?"

The girl raised her own eyebrow. "My name's Wolf Lass." She sat down. "And I'm not his date..."

Beast sat down directly across from Raven. "How has the team been doing?"

"Good. If she's not your date, then why is she here?" Raven asked.

"She's part of the team I run. We met after I had a slight... 'mishap' in New York..." Beast smiled, revealing a single fang. "I imagine you wish to know where Beast Boy is?"

Raven's eye twitched, was she really that transparent? "Yes."

"Wolf Lass, could you see if you can't find Scaredy Cat? I have a feeling I may need him..."

"Sure. After all, I'm just a girl..." Wolf Lass said before stomping off.

Beast sighed before turning back to Raven.

"Does Robin know about this meeting?" He asked, resting his head on a hand.

"Nightwing and no." Raven said.

"Good." He replied before looking up again.

Raven gasped audibly as his black skin melted away, revealing green skin.

"Hey Raven. What happened after I left?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The common room doors swished open, letting Raven in.

As she headed to get her tea Nightwing walked in.

"Raven? Where did you go?" He demanded while glaring at the empath.

"Out." Raven said as her water boiled.

"Where?" Nightwing demanded as his glare hardened even further.

"That... is none of your business." Raven said as she grabbed her tea and glided from the room.

Robin sighed.

He had lost the trust and respect of his team after he kicked out Beast Boy.

Even Star didn't trust him.

Robin sighed again before starting the Gamestation.

In short: His life; sucked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg was bent over the T-car, working on some invisible flaw, wishing (for the 45,638th time) that the little grass stain was there to bug him.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he jumped and slammed his head into the hood when his communicator went off.

"Cyborg here" He said, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

On the other end was an eerily familiar figure.

Cyborg stared into the pure white pools of Beast.

"Hey Beast, how ya been?" Cyborg said, grinning.

"Not bad, dude. How bout you?" Beast said, grinning again.

"Nightwing's been running us ragged with training, but can't complain." Cyborg looked away. "You in town?"

"I wouldn't be calling if I wasn't. Want to go to the arcade?" Beast said. "I met with Raven today..."

"Yes and did you tell her?" Cyborg said, his face turning serious.

"Of course. I'm not the idiotic Beast Boy anymore. Now I'm Beast. And I know a little more about responsibility than I want to..."

"I know what you mean..." Cyborg hitched a grin back on. "Meet in 5?"

"I'll beat you there..." Beast said, showing Cyborg the ground rushing below him as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

"Cheater..." Cyborg responded as he climbed into the T-car. "But I think I can still win..."

Nightwing watched from the roof of the Tower as the T-car sped off.

"Where's he going?" He asked himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg walked back into the Tower after midnight.

He couldn't believe how late Beast had convinced him to stay at the arcade.

He crept down the hallway, trying not to wake up his teammates with his metal footsteps.

He was almost past Raven's room when a black aura grabbed him.

'I couldn't have woken her. Could I?'

The bedroom door opened and he saw Raven sitting on her bed, a light scowl in place.

This brought one thought to mind.

'Shit...'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know I'm being a little vague on the details of the Titans meetings with Beast, but that's how I felt would work best. Please Review so I can adjust to better suit you and get new ideas.


End file.
